Último Beso
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: OneShot. Mimato. La voz por alto parlante le confirmó el peor de sus miedos: Mimi se marcharía, dejándolo con un sabor amargo después de su último beso en navidad... ¿Verdad? Un pequeño regalo para ustedes. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Dissclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Pertenece a la Toei Animation y a Akiyoshi Hongo. La canción "Last Kiss" pertenece a la cantante Bonnie Pink (no a mí y lo aclaro porque de ahí viene el nombre del fic). No escribo esto con afán de lucro, sino por mera diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un último beso.<strong>

_Capítulo único._

_Era navidad, época de alegría y felicidad… Puras patrañas_, pensó Yamato Ishida, mientras miraba cómo la lluvia caía por las calles de Odaiba. Era extraño que lloviera en navidad, cuando siempre nevaba. En la televisión estaban hablando de lo triste que era la lluvia en una festividad tan bonita. Yamato, entonces, apagó la televisión.

A él le daba lo mismo. Iba a estar solo en navidad. Su papá tuvo que trabajar en la televisora y su madre y hermano estaban visitando parientes por alguna parte del Japón (que no recordaba). No los vería como en tres días (bueno, a su papá lo vería al día siguiente, pero daba igual).

Realmente a él no le importaba. No estaba molesto por ello. A veces (generalmente) pasaba solo la navidad y no era un gran problema para él. Ya se había acostumbrado.

El problema era que _ella_ se había ido: Mimi Tachikawa se había tenido que marchar a los Estados Unidos, luego de hacer una larga visita a Japón.

Cuando Mimi había llegado a Odaiba, él hacía poco había terminado su relación con Sora (se la había encontrado besando a Taichi). Así que una amiga más, una amiga menos, realmente no importaba para él.

(Siempre había sido igual de indiferente. El día que Mimi llegó a Japón no sería la excepción)

Pero cuando se topó a Mimi en el aeropuerto y la miró, con sus ojitos castaños devolviéndole el gesto, en algún momento su corazón hizo "clic" y supo que estaba perdido.

¿Quién lo diría?

En tan poco tiempo, Mimi logró ganarse un pedazo de su corazón. Pero la castaña era ambiciosa, porque finalmente se adueñó del corazón del rubio sin nada de compasión.

Yamato a veces creía que el amor no era para él. Siempre sintió que las personas importantes tarde o temprano se terminaban alejando de él. Mimi no fue la excepción.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no había querido irse, pues se lo dijo en el aeropuerto antes de volverse a Estados Unidos. Algo había ocurrido con su familia, lo que hizo que la castaña comprara los pasajes de vuelta de inmediato.

Mimi le quitó importancia, pero, en el fondo, él sabía que la castaña estaba preocupada y contra viento y marea se devolvería a Estados Unidos, le gustara al rubio o no.

Él no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos por el mismo temor que siempre había tenido: Que ella se alejara de él en algún momento de su vida.

Con lo que no contó para nada fue que él era el único que había ido a dejar a Mimi al aeropuerto. Bueno, era 24 de diciembre. Algunos de sus amigos habían viajado para las fiestas, otros no pudieron llegar. Y ambos se encontraban solos en el aeropuerto, mientras hacían hora hasta que la castaña tuviera que abordar el avión y alejarse miles de kilómetros de él.

¡Qué bonita navidad iba a pasar!

En ese momento comenzó a llover. Y Mimi comenzó a llorar.

El rubio, enternecido, le tomó del hombro y le dirigió la mirada más cálida que le pudo dar. No es que con ella no le nacieran, pero, quería largarse y llorar como un niño pequeño. (Aunque fuera hombre y todas esas cosas)

Hacía tiempo que no sentía ganas de llorar cerca de navidad.

Mimi le abrazó y en ese momento se lo dijo.

– Te amo.

Y sin que el rubio lo planificara, ella se paró de puntitas y lo beso. Ese fue su primer y último beso.

En ese minuto una voz por alto parlante indicó que Mimi ya debía irse. (¡Es que no podían tener más mala suerte!)

Y Yamato se quedó con el sabor amargo de ese beso, mientras la castaña salía corriendo, pensando en que su amigo ya ni siquiera se iba a atrever a mirarla.

Pero, ¡qué no se pasó por la mente del rubio en ese minuto! Ir a la aduana y rogarle a la castaña que se quedara. Fingir que era un terrorista y secuestrarla. Ir a la pista y detener el avión antes que despegara.

En el aeropuerto se escuchaban villancicos, que para Yamato parecían desteñidos. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más. Y cuando vio que el avión en el cual iba Mimi despegaba y se alejaba de tierras niponas y de él, en ese minuto sintió algo húmedo correr por su mejilla y lo supo: Estaba todo perdido.

Salió del aeropuerto con la cabeza gacha. La lluvia lo empapaba por completo, pero a él no le importaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con una nota de su padre que le decía que trabajaría en navidad. De eso, ya habrá pasado una hora.

Y aquí estaba. Aun sintiendo ese amargo beso en los labios. No es que no le hubiera gustado (Los labios de Mimi sabían tan dulces que él sabía que nunca probaría otros iguales). Pero al saber que fue su último beso, no podía evitar sentir el sabor amargo.

Y no pudo evitar llorar. Estaba solo. Era 24 de diciembre y él lloraba como un niño pequeño. Y lloraba porque sabía que nadie estaba en casa y porque sabía que a pesar de todo, siempre recordaría ese maldito último beso. Porque no podría olvidarlo, ni a ella, ni a la calidez de sus labios, ni a su aroma frutal invadiéndolo, ni a su pequeño cuerpo entumido por el frío entre sus brazos.

Decidió salir a mojarse con la lluvia. Así disimularía las lágrimas. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, su hermosa castaña estaba llorando al frente de él.

¿Es que a su cerebro le encantaba torturarlo?

– ¿Mimi? – preguntó y extendió una mano hacia su rostro, para asegurarse que era ella.

Y Yamato sintió las frías mejillas de la castaña. Las lágrimas de ella se las enfriaban.

– Algo salió mal con el vuelo. – sollozó. – Me iré mañana por la tarde. – sollozó, de nuevo. – Te busqué… Pero… pensé que ya… no querías verme y yo… – Hizo un ademán de darse la vuelta. No tenía idea de por qué había ido allí en primer lugar.

Pero Yamato alzó su mano para detenerla.

Para Mimi todo fue tan rápido. En un primer momento estaba alejándose de la casa de Yama y al siguiente estaba entre los brazos de él, mientras sentía cómo el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la joven y enterraba su cara en el hueco entre su cabeza y el hombro. Y también sintió las lágrimas cálidas del chico, que caían sobre ella y le empapaban la piel.

– Yama… – susurró y trató de darse la vuelta para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

– ¡No me mires! – le ordenó. Mimi decidió hacerle caso y tomó fuertemente las manos del chico y comenzó a llorar ella también. Y se quedaron así un buen tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, ya era navidad. Yamato despertó al sentir uno de los bucles de la castaña sobre su nariz. Le hacía cosquillas.

Miró por la ventana, medio adormilado y notó que aún llovía. Seguramente era un temporal y por eso se había retrasado el vuelo de la castaña.

Yamato miró a su chica, quien dormía aún apoyada cómodamente en su pecho. Le tomó la mano y sonrió. Recordó la primera navidad que pasó solo con su padre, luego del divorcio. A Hiroaki no se le ocurrió nada mejor que aclararle que Santa Claus no existía y que no vendría esa noche a darle ningún regalo. Y Yamato siempre lo creyó.

Pero esta navidad, se lo pensó mejor. Mimi, aún dormida, se acomodaba mejor en el pequeño espacio que tenía, mientras él sonreía y le daba besos en la frente. Seguramente Santa se compadeció de él y le dio un regalo por todos los que no le había dado durante tantos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora.<strong>

**Hola! =D ¿Cómo están?**

**Hacía un buen tiempo que quería escribir un One Shot navideño Mimato! Pero nunca nada se me ocurrió. Bueno, había uno donde Yamato se casaba en navidad y nos hacía creer a todos que se casaría con Sora, pero cuando miró a su chica entrar por el altar, se descubría que en realidad se casaría con Mimi. Pero, no sé qué pasó y al final nunca lo escribí. Si a alguien le parece buena idea, podría ocuparla, realmente no tengo problemas con eso.**

**De hecho, este fic se me ocurrió cuando encontré la traducción de la canción "Last Kiss" de Bonnie Pink. Lo más chistoso de todo es que yo no quería la traducción de esa canción, sino de otra de Bonnie. Pero, en fin! Supongo que fue el destino o algo así (?). Cuando re-leí la traducción en el video, me emocioné pensando en Yamato y Mimi despidiéndose (ya que de eso va la canción). Pero, me lo pensé mejor al recordar que: ESTAMOS CERCA DE NAVIDAD. No puedo escribir cosas tristes en navidad T_T Amo la navidad. Aparte que no iba a dejar al pobre Yama con depresión sin su Mimi, sería una navidad triste ;-; Así que improvisé (creo?) y salió este final.**

**Para los que estén interesados en ver la traducción de la canción (o escuchar la canción en sí) acá dejo el link: google. gl****/5R6wGl (Quítenle los espacios para que se los acepte) Ojalá les guste =D**

**Aparte que este OS es un regalo más de navidad de mi parte =D Espero que lo lean y les guste mucho! ^^ Un besito! Y Felices Fiestas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora (3006/14)**

**Pillé el shot de casualidad (sí, a pesar de que sea mío xD). Lo leí y me horroricé al pensar que lo había subido así de mal. Pero bueh, la navidad hace estragos en mí, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Así que me dio por arreglarlo un poco, considerando que no tengo copia de él xD Hice cambios mínimos con el tema de la ortografía y las descripciones (Según, al menos está leíble xD) Una aclaración más, sobre el sexo entre Mimi y Yama, bueh, son libres de pensar lo que quieran, pero creo que todos sabemos que pasó (?). Besitos!**


End file.
